This basic structure of a sleeve rubber spring has been known from DE 40 20 713. According to this disclosure the shutoff means in the overflow channel is formed by a rubber strip on the rubber body, which rubber strip is in loose contact with a radially deformable countersurface of the outer tube, wherein the extent of these deformations is determined by the displacement of the vibrations that occur. In the case of a sudden spring deflection and the resulting abrupt increase in the internal pressure in one of the chambers, this deformation makes it possible for fluid to flow over from that chamber into the other chamber. On the other hand, the throttling losses in the throttling channel increase to such an extent that fluid is no longer displaced through the throttling channel, so that the chamber walls may be inflated and possibly burst, so that the sleeve rubber spring is destroyed. The elasticity of the shutoff means in the overflow channel is usually designed to be such that it opens at a predetermined chamber internal pressure.
Instead of a deformable outer tube, an elastic overflow lip in the overflow channel between the two chambers has been known from DE 28 41 505 C2. However, depending on the amplitude and the frequency of the vibration, an opening cross section of varying size is formed in such overflow lips. This results in an additional overflow channel with an opening cross section of a more or less uncontrolled size for the dynamic function of the sleeve rubber spring, as a result of which the required dynamic properties of the sleeve rubber spring are considerably influenced.